


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】群組接龍（沒頭沒尾只有肉）

by blonly801



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 接龍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊群組接龍的產物，只有我的部分，所以沒頭沒尾，介意者勿入＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】群組接龍（沒頭沒尾只有肉）

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上是從頭做到尾的接龍  
> 稍微簡述一下前面的劇情
> 
> E是酒保、B是常客  
> 某天E帶了喝醉的B回家，暗戀B好一陣子的E跟沒有拒絕E的B，兩人順理成章地做了  
> 我接手的部分E已經讓B高潮一次，就是在各種體位變換下搞哭B
> 
> 大概就是這樣XD

幾乎是同時間Brett再度扯著嗓子哭叫了起來，硬挺的性器在濕熱的腸道裡來回攪弄，深入淺出的抽插力道讓男人才剛適應第一次高潮的身體無力招架，過分的敏感的陰莖被握住後溫柔撫弄，更是讓Brett的大腦幾乎要被快感融化。

Eddy蹭著Brett的肩窩，嗅著髮絲間飄散出的清香，好一會兒他才意識到他們居然用了同一款洗髮乳。

「你真可愛……我該拿你怎麼辦？」Eddy像是在抒發這些日子以來壓抑在心頭上的情緒似的，不斷的在對方耳邊傾訴著愛意，說來好笑，都已經做到這個份上自己依然不清楚這位小提琴家叫什麼名字。

「Eddy……Eddy……我想看著你……」Brett滿臉淚水的撓著環在自己身上的手哀求著，這樣的體位確實能夠直達深處給予最強烈的刺激，但寂寞的小提琴家不只要性愛帶來的快感，他更需要有人看著他、親吻他、愛撫他，Brett想從Eddy身上得到更多的愛。

回應Brett的是對方輕輕的將自己放倒在床鋪上的動作，男人因高度近視而朦朧的視線中看到那個熟悉的面孔逐漸向自己靠近，最後兩人間的距離近到能感受到彼此的吐息，緊貼著的肌膚傳來的體溫更是熱的嚇人。

Eddy豐厚的唇瓣摩挲著Brett微張的雙唇，他眷戀的啄吻了幾下後，一邊用性器在男人濕軟的穴口打轉，一邊在對方發紅的耳畔用好聽的嗓音輕聲問道：「所以，我該怎麼稱呼你呢？先生。」

Brett難耐的發出幾聲低吟後，幾乎是用啜泣的聲音喊出自己名字：「Brett! Just call me Brett!」

  
  


「Brett……我想我真的愛上你了。」

  
  


話音甫落，硬挺的肉莖再度進入男人熾熱的甬道直達深處，Brett緊抱著Eddy縱情的浪叫出聲，毫無預兆的再度攀上高潮，在兩人緊貼的腹部上洩出白濁的體液。

歷經二度射精，Brett只能虛脫的喘著氣任由Eddy擺佈。

小提琴家白皙修長的腿掛在男人腰上隨著抽插的律動搖晃，纖細好看的右手與對方的左手緊扣在一起，兩人交換著漫長且煽情的濕吻，他們渴望著彼此的氣息及唾液，有些潔癖的Brett完全不在意的不停嚥下吸吮過來的津液。

  
  


這大概是自己這輩子體驗過最美好的性愛——兩人不約而同的這麼想著。

  
  


最終Eddy開始加快挺腰的速度，緊緻的腸道不斷隨著Brett的呻吟收縮著，Eddy即將攀上高潮的喘息聲也逐漸加重。

男人緊抱著小提琴家比自己小一號的身軀眷戀的捨不得放開，他可真害怕明天天亮時他暗戀許久的人會把這一切都忘了，甚至因為今晚的意亂情迷而再也見不到面。

「Brett……我能愛你嗎？」

Eddy在即將射精之際張口含住Brett右肩上的痣，他用力的吸吮著直到在上頭留下屬於自己的淡紅色吻痕，在這之後他也將自己交代出去。

Brett徹底癱軟在床鋪上幾乎無法動彈，他的右手還牢牢地抓著對方的手指不願意放開，酒醉後又消耗了大量的體力讓小提琴家開始昏昏欲睡。

Eddy抬起頭看著雙眼幾乎要闔上的男人，寵溺的將他汗濕的瀏海撥攏整齊，溫暖的手掌輕撫著Brett泛著紅暈的臉頰，對方也舒服的在手心蹭了幾下後進入夢鄉。

TBC...?

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有結局  
> 但私設起床後就在一起了
> 
> Breddy不在一起要幹嘛！


End file.
